


It's None Of Your Business (Except When It Is)

by Antisocial_Butterflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 reasons fic challenge, Accelerated Plot, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, He also owns it, Life Unexpected AU, Louis lives above a bar, M/M, Radio Host Harry Styles, Swearing, Top Louis, What is Gradual Plot anyway, but it was fun, lol, past M-preg, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_Butterflies/pseuds/Antisocial_Butterflies
Summary: Reason #2: Make-Up SexWhen he was seventeen, Harry gave his baby up for adoption and didn't tell the father about it. Sixteen years later, and that baby is back, but he went to the father first. And within weeks, Louis is back in his life after a disastrous falling out, and he also has a teenager in a not-so-great situation to worry about.





	It's None Of Your Business (Except When It Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Reason #2: Make-Up Sex. Life Unexpected AU. I've been thinking about writing this for a couple of years, so this prompt worked out well. Title from Harry Styles' [Kiwi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zhhc7WFdb5Q).
> 
> With how all over the place this is, I'm gonna say this is a prelude to something that could possibly become a bigger story with more depth to it. I have so many ideas about backstories and little details that would make more sense with them, but this is what came out. You never know though, it could become longer.

“Wake up, LA! It is Monday, and this is Harry and Nick on KBIG 104.3 My FM. It is currently 9:23 a.m., and if you’re just waking up: Screw you. Nick and I have been up since five!”

“And as usual, arguing since six,” Nick adds. “If you’ve just tuned into The Breakfast Show, Harry and I are right in the middle of a game we like to call: Sex, Marry, Kill! I have done Quinto, sex. Kill Efron. And definitely marry Redmayne. Now, Harry is telling me that he doesn’t wanna play because he doesn't believe in marriage!”

Harry scoffs, “You know what, screw marriage. I like the sex and kill part better.”

Nick smirks and leans on one arm, speaking into his mic, “Wow, your boyfriend just let out a  _ huge _ sigh of relief.”

Harry narrows his eyes, “Actually, I don’t have a boyfriend. We just broke up.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing!”

“C’mon, Harry! What’d he do to freak you out this time?” Harry only raises his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. “No, wait! Let me guess!” Nick grins, “He gave you a compliment? He asked to meet the parents? Give us something here.”

Harry gives up and rolls his eyes, leaning forward as he speaks, “He called me-” he pauses and makes a disgusted face, “oh God, the One.”

Nick’s jaw drops and he stares at Harry incredulously, “Oh my God! Well, I hope you gave it to this guy!” Harry raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, smirk back in place. “No, I mean I hope you did something absolutely insane or even slightly violent! Like, maybe, hurl a remote at his forehead, for instance?” 

Harry sighs, “I’m never telling you anything.”

“Good!”

“Ever.”

“Great!”

“Again.”

“I  _ love _ that!”

Harry shakes his head with his lips pursed as Nick stares back at him with an indifferent expression on his face, the only sign of emotion being the slight uptick on the right side of his mouth. 

They continue with their staring contest for a few more moments before Harry rolls his eyes, “It’s too early to deal with this, LA. Please sit back and enjoy the next few songs I picked out myself, since Nick is incapable of having any taste in music! This first one is a personal favorite of mine, Stolen Dance by Milky Chance!”

***

“Lou.” 

No response.

“Louis. Come on.”

No response. No way is he getting up at ten in the morning. After a minute of not being disturbed, Louis figures he’s in the clear. But, then he feels something hard and strangely shoe-like hit the back of his head.

“Ow!” he sits upright and glares at his kinda-sort of-haven’t really discussed it-boyfriend. How should Louis know if what they’re doing is a relationship? The last time he had a solid boyfriend was in high school, and that turned out  _ really well _ . Note the sarcasm. “What the fuck, Jake!”

Jake's  only response is to laugh as he pulls the duvet off the bed and searches between the sheets, pillows, and mattress. 

Louis rolls his eyes and lays back down. He watches Jake search for a minute before finally asking, “What in the hell are you doing?”

Jake gives up for a second and leans over Louis to grab the shoe that hit him over the head only minutes before. He holds it up as he stands, “I’m looking for my other running shoe. Do you know where it is?”

Louis looks at him incredulously with his mouth hanging open slightly. Jake raises his eyebrows expectantly. Like  _ Louis _ is the one that’s being ridiculous right now. “No. I haven’t seen it.”

Jake sighs and puts his hands on his hips as he looks around the room like he’ll just see it pop up magically. He must get another wind because suddenly, he’s darting across the room with another determined look in his eyes to search through Louis’ laundry. He really should clean up a bit.  _ Later _ , Louis tells himself. Even though he knows it’s not gonna happen. 

“Do you really have to do this now?” Louis says from the bed.

“Well, I can’t go running in just one shoe.” He throws a pair of pants at Louis, “Help me look for it!”

Louis groans and buries his face back into his pillows, “I don’t work until four!”

Jake laughs, “No,” he starts looking in the closet, “working is teach high school students Conceptual Physics.  _ You _ drunk-dialed me from your ‘job’.”

“Well, that’s one of the many perks of being on  _ my _ career path, babe.”

Jake comes back out of the closet and starts to look under the bed, “You know, I don’t think that opening up a bar and living above it was exactly what you’re dad had in mind when he gave you the building.”

Louis yawns loudly, “My dad said to do what I love, and I love drinking for free.”

Jake laughs again and gives up on looking underneath the bed, standing up, “You sleep until ten or eleven every day; you play video games.” He squeaks out a surprised sound when Louis grabs him by the waist and pulls him forward, pressing a small kiss to his stomach. He looks down at him, “Don’t you ever wanna grow up?”

Louis smirks, “I will. After noon.” He lets Jake go and let’s him continue his search for his lost running shoe.

He hears a grunt of frustration come from the direction Jake wandered off to and chuckles as he gets out of bed, grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans on his way out of the room. He takes the stairs two at a time and gets to the bottom floor of his shared loft as he’s pulling down his shirt.

“Oh, look who finally decided to show up to work,” a voice says from behind the bar. He hears Niall laugh from the storage room.

Louis smirks and flips his business partner, Zayn, the bird. “Shut it, Malik. The pub doesn’t open for another five hours.”

Zayn reciprocates the gesture and throws him a towel so he can wipe down the tables before they open.

***

Just as Louis is taking down the last few chairs from the tables, a sound goes off indicating that someone is at the door.

Louis looks over at Zayn, who looks just as confused as he is. The beer guy isn’t supposed to be there for another three hours.

Zayn walks out from behind the bar and Niall comes out from the storage room so they can see who it is from where they stand. When Louis opens the door, he sees a kid with dark brown, curly hair, and big blue eyes, who looks like he can’t be older than sixteen.

The kid is looking at him with wide eyes, “Umm, hi.”

Louis smiles with his lips pressed together, “Hi.”

Niall gasps from behind him, “Are they selling cookies?”

Zayn laughs and ruffles Niall’s hair while he excitedly asks Louis to get him some Caramel Delights.

The kid shifts nervously and gulps, content with ignoring Louis’ idiot friends, “Uh, I need to get a signature from someone?” He phrases it like a question. 

Louis blinks at him confusedly, “Uh, okay.”

He chuckles uncomfortably and glances at Louis’ shirt with a grimace, “Yeah, probably not from you.”

Louis looks down at his shirt and internally groans when he realizes he’s wearing his ‘ _ Once You Put My Meat In Your Mouth, You’re Going To Want To Swallow’ _ shirt. 

Louis sighs and starts to close the door, “You know what, we’ve got all the Thin Mints we need.” Niall makes an outraged sound from behind him.

The kid just scoffs and puts his foot in the door so he can’t close it, “Actually, I’m looking for Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis opens the door all the way again and stuffs his hands into his black skinny jeans pockets, “Yeah, that’s me.”

The kid just stares at him for a moment, “Wait,” he says like he can’t believe it, “ _ you’re _ Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“You live in a bar.”

“No, I live above a bar.” Louis replies defensively, “So, what do you want? You wanna take my cookie order?”

He shakes his head rapidly, “No, I-uh. I’m not a girl scout. I’m not even a girl. I’m-” he takes a second to compose himself, “I’m kind of comprised of half your gene pool.”

Louis is too tired to fully process what that means. “Huh?” He subconsciously recognizes that Zayn and Niall have moved closer to the door.

The kid sighs and clutches the paper that he’s, apparently, been holding this entire time, “I’m your son.”

Louis starts laughing, “That’s-” He looks behind him and sees Zayn looking back and forth between them with wide eyes and Niall looking like he’s about five seconds away from fainting. He turns back to the kid and doesn’t see him laughing along with him, in fact he looks like he’s kind of concerned about Louis’ mental health. Louis slowly stops laughing. The kid just shrugs slowly. “Wait, you’re my  _ what _ ?”

“Your son.”

Louis just continues to stare at the kid,  _ his kid _ , he reminds himself. “Dude,” Zayn says from behind him, “it is  _ not _ a girl scout.”

***

“Okay,” his kid says again while gesturing wildly, “one more time for those in the cheap seats! You and someone had a kid. You gave up that kid.  _ I _ am that kid, and now I’m applying for emancipation.”

Louis nods, one hand covering his mouth while the other is wrapped around his torso like an armor. He feels like he’s gonna have a heart attack. 

Landon , _ that’s his name _ , Louis remembers, continues, “So, I was going through all the paperwork I need for my court hearing and I noticed that no one actually signed a Permanent Release of Rights.” He hands Louis the paper, “And, my caseworker was gonna take  _ forever _ to get it signed, so when I saw your name and address at the top of the file, I just kinda-well you know.”

Louis stares, still wide-eyed, down at the paper and looks back up when he realizes Landon is still talking. “Until you sign that paper, you are still  _ legally _ my dad.”

Louis takes a deep breath, and right when he’s about to respond, a voice cuts him off. “Hey!”

Louis, Niall, and Zayn’s eyes go even wider than they already were as Jake runs into the room and right past them, still slightly sweaty from his run, “Oh my God, Lou, I have to pee so bad! Oh, my parents want to have dinner with us tonight so, please, figure out what to bring!” He runs into Louis’ room and shuts the door behind him.

Landon raises his eyebrows, “Papa?”

_ That _ snaps Louis back into the land of the living. He takes Landon’s arm in hand and starts leading him out, “You gotta get out of here.”

“Let go of me!” Landon pulls his arm away, “Listen! I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want to have me here! But, my emancipation hearing is the day after tomorrow. If I don’t get these signatures- _ both _ signatures-then I’m gonna have to spend another two years being bounced around really crappy foster homes with stoner moms and creepy dads who try to hit on me since I’m one of the fertile, which, to be completely honest: Blows.

“So if you could just sign this.” He pushes the paper back into his hand.

Louis nods and goes to find a pen. Before he can get far, Zayn hands him one. 

“Thank you,” Landon says, seemingly relieved.

Louis clears his throat and looks around wildly for somewhere flat he can write on. Landon rolls his eyes, which seems to be a constant for him, and turns around, offering his back. “If you don’t mind rifling through your mental bank of girls or guys who you might have impregnated sixteen years ago, that would be swell.”

“Okay,” Louis finishes writing his signature and folds the paper back up, handing it to Landon, “Harry Styles, that’s your other dad. Full name Harry, not Harold, which I never understood, but what the hell are you gonna do about it, right? Right, are we good now?”

Landon stares at him, disbelieving. He hears Niall gasp in the background. Landon shakes his head, “Wait,” he takes a deep breath, “Harry Styles?” Louis nods. “That’s my other dad?”

“Yes.”

Niall stands from the couch, “From high school?” he asks incredulously.

“Yes.”

Zayn stands up too, “Who the hell is Harry Styles?”

Landon speaks up again, “Harry Styles? The Harry Styles from KBIG 104.3 My FM?”

“Class of 2001, Harry Styles?” Niall adds, helpfully. “Harry Styles was pregnant is high school?”

Louis nods, getting irritated, “Yes.”

Niall scoffs, “Harry Styles never would have slept with you! He was number one in the class, he had a 4.0! He despised you; hated you! Did you roofie him?”

Louis’ jaw drops, “No! I didn’t roofie him!”

“You weren’t even his type!”

_ That’s it _ , Louis crosses his arms, “Oh yeah, then who was his type Niall? You?” Niall closes off a little. “Because, as I recall, you were just as stoned as I was back then!”

At that exact moment, Jake walks back out from the bathroom. Louis and Zayn immediately hurry to stand in front of Landon. “Hey,” Jake says suspiciously, trying to look behind them, “why are you hiding a teenager behind your back?”

Landon pushes them out of the way with a glare and smiles awkwardly at the new person in the room. 

“Um,” Louis says intelligently.

***

“Alright, we have Taylor on Line 4. What do you think about our argument, Taylor?”

“I actually agree with Nick.” Harry rolls his eyes. She continues, “I mean, I would love to meet someone and get married and have a million babies, but it all just seems so impossible.”

Harry blinks, “No, what’s impossible about that scenario is having a million babies.”

Nick looks at him placatingly while he cuts the line to Taylor off, “Hey, Curls. You ever wonder why you’re 31 years old and you don’t have a maternal bone in your entire body?” Harry doesn’t answer, so Nick continues, “I mean where is that biological clock at? Where is the desire for you to want to have more than ramen noodles and burnt toast?”

Harry frowns and thinks back to High School. But only for a moment. “I learned really early on that the only person you can depend on in this world is yourself.” Harry replies passionately, “I mean, if you expect anything else, you’re just setting yourself up for heartbreak!”

Nick’s eyebrows are raised to his hairline, “Okay, well, on that note, that’s our show for today. I am Nick Grimshaw along with my clinically insane, but moderately lovable co-host, Harry Styles. Don’t forget to tune in tomorrow! Remember it’ll be my last day at The Breakfast Show, so please, don’t miss it!”

The red sign that says,  _ LIVE _ , goes out and Nick and Harry take off their mics and headsets. Harry glares, “Clinically insane?! Moderately lovable?!” 

Nick shrugs, looking only slightly sorry, “Well.”

Harry seethes, “Why is it that in every talk show across America, the infertile one is always the calm and stable, voice-of-reason and the fertile one is always the bitter and unlucky in love crazy sidekick?”

Nick shrugs again, “It’s kind of who you are.” They get up from their chairs and meet in the middle. “Plus: you threw a remote at my head last night when I proposed after telling you I was getting transferred.”

Harry smiles up at him, “Threw is too strong of a word,” he pecks Nick lightly on the lips, “I tossed it, and besides. You caught me off guard.”

Nick laughs and takes his hand, “It was more like a hurl.” He leads Harry out of the room.

“I thought you were gonna catch it!” Harry insists.

***

“You cannot give your high school yearbook to Goodwill, Harry.”

Harry laughs as he pushes his skis onto the living room floor, “Why not?”

Nick just gives him a look. “Ooh. Sex, Marry, Kill: Marymount High School Edition.”

Harry puts his hands on his hips and nods, “Alright, fine.”

Nick smirks and thumbs through the pages, “Mr. Smottle from Sex Ed. The President of the Chess Club, or this guy here whose picture you have  _ completely _ defaced,” Harry’s eyes widen, knowing who it is before Nick even says the name. He tries to take the yearbook away, but Nick escapes just in time, “Louis Tomlinson!”

“Seriously, Nick?”

Nick laughs and hands him the yearbook. Harry takes it and slams it shut, smacking Nick on the ass with it as he walks past. He goes back to battling with his skis.

Nick turns back around and reaches into his pocket for what he knows is a little black box. He goes down on one knee and waits for Harry to face him again. “Harry.”

Harry turns back to him and his shoulders drop when he sees him on the ground.  _ Not again.  _ He sighs, with a small smile, “Alright. Nick, what are you doing?”

Nick opens the box and hold it out to Harry. Harry frowns,  _ He can’t be serious _ , “C’mon, seriously. What are you doing?”

“Will you marry me?” Nick asks, grinning.

Harry shakes his head once and leans down to smack his stupid boyfriend on the arm, “Nick!”

“Ow!” Nick holds onto his, probably bruised, arm, “What is wrong with you?”

Harry scoffs, “What is wrong with  _ you _ ? You don’t just sneak up on somebody and propose to them while they’re holding a ski!”

“Well, I tried to do it last night, remember? The wine and candlelit dinner? A gigantic TV remote hurtling toward my forehead? Ringing any bells?” Nick sighs and stands back up, “This is going well.”

Harry presses his lips together, feeling a little guilty as he holds onto his ski for dear life. It had been extremely romantic and well thought out. Harry had been impressed and flattered, but also overwhelmed and panicked. So, obviously, the logical response to his long-term boyfriend proposing to him was to throw a TV remote at his head.

***

“Jake,” Louis says nervously, “this is Landon.”

Jake is looking between them with wide eyes, obviously still not getting it. 

“Like a band-aid,” Landon supplies, “just rip it off.”

Louis nods and gulps, finding it a little difficult to look his sort of-boyfriend in the eye. “Okay.” He clears his throat and builds his confidence. “It was high school.  _ Fifteen _ years ago, and I didn't even know that he actually  _ had _ the kid, you know?”

Jake doesn’t look like he’s breathing all that well, as his wide gaze switches from looking at Louis to Landon, even to Zayn and Niall who have conveniently receded to a corner.

“I had always assumed that this guy, Harry, ‘took care of it’.” Louis admits, feeling a little shitty for how it came out.

“‘Took care of it’?” Landon asks with a raised eyebrow.

Louis closes his eyes, “Ugly choice of words, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Landon says, unimpressed.

Jake points between the two of them, “This is your…?”

“Yeah,” Louis answers, “my son.”

Jake raises one of his hands to his mouth, clearly in shock if the way his eyes darting from him to Landon at high speed are anything to go by.

Landon nods absently and decides this must be his queue to leave, “Look. You two are clearly having a moment,” he turns fully to Louis, “so, if you could just give me Harry’s number and then I can get out of your, obviously thinning, hair.”

Louis scrunches his nose at that, offended. “Woah. Hey, my hair’s not thinning.” He looks at Zayn for confirmation, “Is it?”

Zayn hold his hand up, a tiny bit of space between his index finger and thumb, “Just a little.”

“Louis, focus!” Jake exclaims.

“What? Jake, what do you want me to do? Call Harry and tell him that I’m with a son that I didn’t even know existed until about an hour ago?”

Jake nods, “Sure!”

“That’s a good idea,” Niall adds.  _ Judas, _ Louis thinks.

***

“We’ve been together for six months!”

“We haven’t even lived together yet, Nick! You don’t  _ really _ know me.”

Nick rolls his eyes, “Oh,  _ yeah _ .”

Harry panics, “I don’t  _ floss _ , and I wear these little footie pajamas and this mouth guard at night when you’re not around. Did you know that?” As of now, he’s grappling for excuses. He doesn’t feel ready for some reason. It doesn’t feel  _ right _ . 

“Actually, you know what? I did know that!” Nick yells, exasperated. “I did! And, I also know that you hate toes!”

Harry scoffs.  _ That’s ridiculous. _

“You hate toes! You do!” Nick yells, like he’s trying to convince him as he starts counting things off on his fingers, “The word moist grosses you out. Buying ingredients irritates you even though you love cooking and baking with an undying passion. And that you never get your hopes up so that you’re never disappointed. And I get it!” Nick says, letting his arms hang down, defeated.

Harry looks at him contemplatively, not really buying it.

Nick takes a deep breath, “And I know that I love you.”

Harry blinks rapidly and looks away, a bit uncomfortable with the amount of emotion in the room. Nick continues while steadily walking closer, “I  _ love _ how you hum when you chew.” He laughs, “I love how you think it’s weird that Arkansas isn’t pronounced Ar-Kansas. I love that you’re the only adult I know that still eats cookie crisps for breakfast!”

Nick stops when he’s only a foot away from Harry. “What I don’t know is what happened to you to make you this screwed up.” He stops when he realizes how that could be taken, “And this was not the speech I had prepared.”

Harry laughs breathily and looks down at the floor, smiling. It may not feel right  _ now _ . But. No one has ever really liked him for the weird things he does or thinks or even says. Maybe this is his only real shot at being happy with someone. Especially since his first choice didn’t really work out the way it should have. 

He makes a decision. “Wow. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever yelled at me before.” He takes a deep breath and moves to put the ski down, standing up straight and composing himself, “Alright, go ahead. You can propose.”

It startles a laugh out of Nick, “No way!”

“Nick!”

“No, I’m not doing it.”

“But, Nick! You said you wanted to propose!”

“I already did!”

“Try it again!”

“No! I’m done! That’s it!”

“Please, just try it one more time.”

“Harry.”

“Please!”

Nick sighs, “Fine.”

Harry shifts from foot-to-foot, giddy about the idea of a happy marriage, “I’m ready.”

“One last time,” Nick says, holding one finger up. He opens the box again and holds it out to Harry. “Harry?”

Harry bites hip lip and grins, “Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

Harry nods enthusiastically, “Yes, I will.”

Nick laughs at his boyfriend’s antics and grabs his hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. Harry pulls him into a sweet kiss, their smiling making it awkward, but neither of them caring.

As they’re kissing, the phone suddenly begins to ring. Harry sighs but decides to let the machine get it.

_ “Hi, it’s Harry! Leave me a message!” _

After a couple of seconds, it beeps, and a voice Harry hasn’t heard in almost sixteen years speaks through his answering machine:

_ “Hi, Harry! It’s, uh, it’s Louis Tomlinson. From Marymount, and I need you to call me back when you can.” _ Harry’s eyes go comically wide and he pushes away from Nick and runs at the phone, grabbing it hastily and answering.

“Hello?” he answers and winces slightly at how loud it sounds.

_ “Oh! Hi, Harry! It’s Louis Tomlinson and, uh, we kind of ‘did it’ that time and I need-” _

Harry hangs up before Louis can finish  _ that _ particular sentence. He looks at the phone in his hand for a minute, not really believing what just happened.  _ Louis Tomlinson? _ He hasn’t heard from Louis since graduation. He remembers it vividly because it involved a lot of swearing, yelling, and hurtful words. It’s part of the reason Harry never gets his hopes up.

***

“Hello?” Louis takes the phone away from his ear and frowns when he sees that Harry hung up. “He hung up.”

***

“Who was that?” Nick asks.

Harry presses his lips together and puts the phone back, “It was the wrong number.”

***

“He’s obviously not gonna call you back.” Landon says later that night. “Are you just gonna give up?”

“Oh, no,” Louis replies as he takes the beer that Zayn offers him, “I’m not giving up. I have a plan.”

“A plan?”

“Yes. A plan.” Louis smiles, “Just have to wait until tomorrow.”

Landon sighs, “Well, what are we supposed to do until then?”

Silence. Niall is the first to break it, “Have you seen the video about the couple that takes care of the lion? Makes me cry every time.”

Forty five minutes later, Landon and Louis are both in tears, holding each other while Whitney Houston belts out her greatest hit. Niall is sitting smugly off to the side while Zayn rolls his eyes.

***

“Okay, people, it is 8:15 on Tuesday and we are talking ‘High School Nicknames’! Thank you for calling in, Hosette,” Nick says, stretching out the ‘o’.

A reprimanding look from Harry makes Nick laugh, “Just kidding, Cosette.”

Harry shakes his head, “Alright, we have got Landon on the line. What about you Landon? What was your high school nickname?”

There’s no answer. Harry furrows his eyebrows and check the connection.  _ Connected to: LANDON. _ “Landon?”

_ “Harry.” _

Harry’s eyes widen as he recognizes the voice, but he tries to play it cool. “Harry, huh? Alright, well. You’ve gone through some changes.”

Nick just laughs, looking a little confused.

_ “Uh. It’s Louis from high school.” _

Harry clenches his jaw and Nick narrows his eyes. 

_ “I actually really need to talk to you.” _

Nick’s eyes widen in glee as he processes the information, “High school? Wait a minute! You went to school with Harry? Okay, maybe we can shed some light on your teen years, Harry!”

“No, Nick! There will be no shedding of light!”

“Oh, there will be plenty of shedding of light!” Nick turns his attention back to the call in mic, “So, Louis, when is the last time you saw him? Smoking cloves behind the dumpster? Was he campaigning against the patriarchy?”

Harry stands in a fit of desperation, “Nick, let’s not talk about my last years of school! Everyone knows that I hated high school so-”

“What are you talking about? Who hates high school?”

On the other end of the line, Landon gestures at Louis to move it along.

“What did you have that was so bad, Harry? Like, a pizza face or something?”

“No-”

“An unrequited love affair with the Driver’s Ed. teacher?”

“Nick stop-”

“Or were you one of those people who got knocked up on Prom Night?”

Harry is shocked into silence. Nick stares down at him expectantly, waiting for him to deny it. When he doesn’t, Nick stops breathing for a second, “Did you get knocked up on Prom Night?”

Louis decides this is the best time to intervene.  _ “More like Winter Formal.” _

Harry jumps and gasps in outrage, “Oh my-Louis!”

_ “Harry. I  _ really _ need to talk to you. Outside. In the parking lot.” _

Nick hasn’t said a word, and Harry looks over at him and he just looks too shocked to say anything, or even acknowledge what just happened.

Harry stares at his mic in complete rage and throws his headset on the desk, stomping out of the room and to the parking lot at record speed.

He opens the door to the parking lot with a brute force that knocks it back into the wall, “What!” He yells when he sees Louis waiting by a Jeep in the middle of it, advancing toward him with a glare so hard, Louis’ surprised he’s not actually dead. “What is wrong with you!?”

Louis puts his arms out in front of him, hoping to placate him, “Okay, calm down!”

“Calm down? Is that how you get someone to calm down? By calling them on LIVE radio and humiliating them in public?”

“I tried calling you last night,” Louis defends himself, “you’re the one who hung up on me!”

“Oh my God,” Harry says incredulously, “you haven’t changed a bit!” Harry looks at him from head to toe, “Except your hairline.”

Louis takes an exasperated breath, “What is up with people talking about my hair?”

Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “What is so important that you couldn’t possibly wait until after I was done with work to talk to me about?”

Louis glares and turns slightly so that a short teenage boy with dark brown, wavy hair comes into view, “Meet Landon. Our son.”

Landon looks up at him with wide blue eyes that look exactly like Louis’. He smiles awkwardly and waves, “Hi.”

Harry stares at him with eyes blown wide open and a slackened jaw. He looks him up and down and notices the resemblances between them: the eyebrows, the smile, the wispy curls, the dark brown color of his hair. Harry takes a moment to compare Landon and Louis and realizes that other than the eyes, they also share the same nose and chin, and height.

Harry starts to hyperventilate a little bit as he continues to just stare at the boy in front of him. He hasn’t seen Landon since 2001, and he was so tiny back then. Staring at him now, Harry feels profound regret. His baby boy.  _ His son. _ Is all grown up. And, Harry wasn’t there to see it. 

Landon cautiously looks between both of his parents, “So-”

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Harry interrupts. He sees Landon take offence to that and backtracks, “I mean, I’m glad that you are! Of course! Just. Wow.”

Landon smiles hesitantly and looks down, blushing. Harry nods and glances at Louis, who still seems a little upset. He can deal with that later. “Are you okay? Are you good?” he asks Landon.

“Yeah. I’m okay,” he replies, “I’m good.”

Louis interrupts, “He has something for you to sign.”

Harry glances at Louis with a furrowed brow, “What do you mean?”

Landon coughs awkwardly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded paper, “My Release of Rights,” Harry takes the paper and skims it, “when I was born, no one signed it, so technically, you’re both legally my parents.”

Harry stares at it for a minute, not really seeing the words. He looks back up, blinking. Landon presses his lips together and shrugs. Harry glances at Louis again, who is starting to look angry. He ignores him, “So, why do you need this?”

Landon scoffs, “So I can get emancipated. I don’t want to be in shitty foster homes for the next two years.”

“Foster home?” Harry exclaims, “You-” his breath hitches, “-you didn’t get adopted?”

Landon’s eyebrows furrow, “No. I was born with a heart condition, so I wasn’t put into the system right away.”

“What?” Harry breathes.

Landon looks at him skeptically, “You didn’t know?”

Harry shakes his head, “They said you were perfectly healthy and you’d be adopted right away.”

“Well, they were wrong. I was in and out of hospitals until I was three. No one wants a sick toddler.”

Harry can’t help the tear that slides down his cheek, but he turns away to try and hide it. He sniffs, “Do you have a pen?”

Louis pulls one from his pocket and hand sit to him, looking only slightly less angry than two minutes before.

Harry clears his throat and signs the release form. “There you go,” he says as he hands the paper back.

Landon nods, “Thanks.”

Landon moves away to get back in the car, but Harry stops him, handing him a card, “Call me. If you need anything.”

He looks down at it with wide eyes. When he looks back up, Harry is smiling softly at him. He puts the card in the back pocket of his pants and nods, turning away before he cries. He’d always wanted someone to look at him like that; like they cared. Now, he’s not so sure.

Louis watches Landon get in the car before turning back to Harry. Harry has one perfect eyebrow arched, with a bored and disdainful look on his face. His anger from before comes back, “Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell me you decided to keep the baby?”

Harry flinches at the harsh tone but steels himself a second later, “Would it have mattered?”

Louis shakes his head and scoffs. Before he can retaliate, Harry continues, “Would seventeen year old Louis have given a shit? According to you, I was just a prop. A plaything. You didn’t love me like you said you did.”

Louis clenches his jaw, “You don’t know that.”

Harry’s gaze hardens, “You told me that, Louis,” he whispers furiously, which was worse than yelling with the amount of hurt and anger held in it. “You said you didn’t want to be public. And once I gave you what you wanted, you tossed me to the side-”

“Okay!” Louis shouts, “I was an asshole! I get it!” Louis looks away. He’s been carrying the guilt of what he did to Harry since he was mature enough to realize he’d been wrong. For a while, he refused to acknowledge it.

“I still would've-” Louis gulps and his shoulders drop. “I would have  _ tried _ to do something.”

When he looks back up, Harry still looks upset, though resigned. “I couldn’t take that chance, and I knew I couldn’t do it alone.”

Louis takes a deep breath and looks behind him, seeing Landon on the phone with a smile on his face, looking down at his emancipation papers. He feels something invisible press down on his chest, squeezing his heart. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, seeing and feeling the same thing.

Louis and Harry look at each other again, both seeing the anguish in the other. Louis opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, a shout interrupts them, “Harry!”

They both whip their heads toward the voice running in their direction.  _ Nick, _ Harry thinks. Nick stops running just as he reaches them, “What’s going on?”

“Uh-” he glances at Louis, “that’s a long story.”

Nick doesn’t acknowledge Louis, “Tell me about it inside, yeah?”

Harry nods and lets Nick lead him away, sparing one last glance at Louis and Landon before he and Nick disappear inside.

***

Landon paces in front of the courtroom, wringing his hands together. Liam steps out of the room, before Landon can give himself a panic attack, with an encouraging smile, “Hey. It’s time.”

Landon gulps and lets his social worker lead him through the doors.

***

“Do you feel that at age sixteen, you are prepared for adulthood?” the asshole asks.

Landon blinks at the attorney with a frown. “Yes.”

The attorney smirks at him and opens his mouth, probably to ruin his dreams, but the courtroom doors creaking open cause him to stop sand turn around. Landon’s eyes widen when he sees his biological parents step into the room.

“Sorry,” Louis whispers. Harry smacks his arm, shushing him, and leads the way to sit down in the back. 

The attorney turns back to Landon with a pinched look on his face, likely upset about being interrupted, “As I was about to say, I have reviewed the living situation and job you have selected in order to prove your maturity, and I have to say, I’m not impressed.”

Landon raises an eyebrow, but keeps his mouth shut.

The attorney steps away from the stand and directs his attention toward the judge, “Based on evidence of Mr. Styles’ unfit preparations, I believe it would would wise to keep him in the system,” he glances at Landon for a moment, “for his own safety.”

The judge seems to consider this seriously, causing Landon to send a panicked look toward Liam.

Liam nods and stands up, “Objection, your honor! The preparations that Landon has made are perfectly reasonable for a person of his age, and show the responsibility he knows he will have once he is approved as a legal adult.”

“I’d beg to differ,” the asshole attorney intervenes.

“Order!” the judge exclaims. She takes off her glasses and rubs at her temples. She looks over at Landon, seeing the pleading look on his face. The judge composes herself, putting her glasses back on, “I’m afraid I will have to agree with Mr. McLeven.”

Landon hears someone in the room say, “Bullshit!” and recognizes the voice as Louis and the shushing that comes after as Harry.

The judge sends Louis a reprimanding glare and then turns to Landon with an apologetic visage, “I’m sorry, Mr. Styles. These arrangements you’ve made just aren’t good enough.

Landon lets out a defeated breath, but nods.

“Case closed!”

***

Landon collapses on a bench outside of the courthouse, frowning. Liam sits next to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Landon.”

Landon sniffles, but quickly wipes the forming tears away, ‘It’s alright. I just really wish I didn't have to spend another two years in shitty foster homes.” A tear slides down his cheek, “Why doesn’t anybody want me, Liam?”

Liam blinks rapidly and gulps. Before he can say anything, someone behind them clears their throat.

They both whip their heads around and see Harry standing there with a sad look on his face, “Can I talk to you,” he glances at Liam, “in private?”

After getting Landon's affirmative, Liam smiles softly at him one last time before standing and walking in the direction of the courthouse.

Harry sits down next to him, “Hey.”

Landon smiles, “Hi.”

Harry sighs and looks at the large courthouse, “So, what now?”

Landon takes a deep breath, “Now, I go back to the system for two more years.”

Harry bites his lip, still looking away, “What if you didn’t have to?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Harry looks him in the eye, “what if you stayed with me instead?”

Landon’s eyes widen, “What?”

Harry nods, scooting a little closer, “I didn’t think I could raise a kid when you were born, but now-” he smiles, “-now you’re all grown up, and you don’t need me to help you grow up. It’ll be hard, but I think I can handle having another adult in the house.”

“Adult?” Landon says disbelievingly. No one had ever called him that. People always thought he was just a stupid kid, in way over his head.

Harry laughs softly, “Adult. I mean, look what you did.” He gestures to the courthouse, “You were strong enough to try. Hell, at this point you’re already stronger than I was at your age.” He bites his lip again, nervously, “What do you think?”

Landon shakes his head, not knowing what to say, “Could we do that? Could we actually do that? You already signed the Release of Rights.”

“I talked to the judge, and she said that I would have to take you in as a foster kid for six months, and then adopt if I wanted to keep you with me since you’d still be a minor.”

Landon just stares at his biological father. “Wow.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “Is that a yes?”

“You want me?”

That catches Harry off guard, “What?”

“You actually want to take me in and keep me?”

Harry looks at him in confusion, “Landon, of course I do. You’re my son. Even when I was a stupid seventeen year old, I wanted you. But, I couldn't. Now that I have a second chance, if you’ll let me, I want to make it right.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I believe you. So, let’s do it.”

***

“You did what?!”

Harry sighs and brings another box down from the attic, “Last week, I signed the paper to become a foster parent, and Landon’s social worker is coming by in two weeks to check out the house and the bedroom I have for him to make sure I’m going to be a fit parent.”

Nick seems completely outraged, “Why?!”

Harry drops the box down and wipes the dust off his hands onto his jeans, “Why what, Nick?”

“Why would you do that? Why would you decide to take this responsibility  _ now _ ? Just when we finally got engaged?”

Harry blinks at him, “The foster homes that Landon has been around in for the last thirteen years aren’t safe, Nick. Nothing drastic has happened yet, but it could.” He goes back up the ladder to the attic to get another box, yelling down, “I couldn’t take that chance.”

Nick clenches his jaw, “I don’t think you should go through with it Harry.”

The sound of movement from up in the attic stops. Harry sticks his head out of the small doorway, a deep frown on his face, “So, I should just call up Liam and tell him I don’t want to give my kid a safe home?”

Nick shrugs, making Harry jaw go slack. His head disappears again, and he comes back down without a box. He crosses his arms in front of his chest when he finally stands in front of his fiancee, “You can’t actually be serious.”

Nick crosses his arms, “I am.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Harry asks him disbelievingly. Nick had never shown so much disinterest in the welfare of others. It was completely out of character and it was confusing the hell out of Harry.

Nick scoffs, “I just don't think you’ll be able to handle taking care of this kid that you gave up for adoption in the first place, by the way,  _ and _ plan our wedding at the same time.”

Harry waves him off and walks in the direction of the kitchen, “We could just postpone the wedding until things are settled. And, I won’t be doing it alone. Louis offered too.”

Nick follows him, “Postpone our wedding? Louis? Now  _ you _ can't be serious.”

Harry leans on the island with his arms still crossed, “Yeah, Louis, and I don't see why not. Landon is more important than that.”

“Oh, really?”

Harry nods, “Yes.”

Nick’s face tinged red with anger, “You think some  _ stupid kid _ and the idiot that got you pregnant is more important than us, than  _ me _ ?!”

The room seemed to go still. Everything was silent as Harry looked at his red-faced fiancee with wide eyes and a slackened jaw.  _ Stupid kid? _

Harry’s teeth clench in anger, “Stupid. Kid.”

“Harry, please. Try to understand where I’m coming from. Your ex is suddenly back in your life and you have a kid with him? Come  _ on _ .”

“He’s not just some stupid kid, Nick,” Harry replies. “He’s my  _ son _ . From the day he made Louis call in at the radio station just so he could talk to me, he has and always will be more important than anything in my life. And, Louis is just trying to help. We’re both trying to make it right with Landon.”

“You’ve only known him for a week and a half!” 

“Maybe so,” he admits, “but that doesn’t change the fact that as the person who gave birth to him, I have a responsibility to make sure he’s safe. No matter what.”

Nick straightens his back with a harshness in his eyes that Harry doesn’t recall ever seeing. It scares him. “So that’s it? I’ll always be second to Landon and your baby daddy?”

Harry stands his ground, but starts to feel a little uneasy, “Yes. That’s it.”

“If you're serious about this, we can’t be together.”

Harry raises his eyebrows in shock, his throat feeling a little too tight, “You’re making me choose between you and him?”

Nick stands just a little taller, a guarded expression on his face, “Yes.”

Harry feel the tears starting to from at the corners of his eyes. He knows he can’t give Landon up. He just can’t. A single tear runs down his cheek, but he keeps his face blank as he stares at Nick.

He seems to see the answer without Harry having to say anything. The tense atmosphere falls away as Harry slowly slides Nick’s ring off his finger. Nick takes it when Harry offers it and laughs despairingly. He shakes his head, twirling the ring around his index finger. When he looks up at Harry, there are tears in his eyes, “That escalated quickly.”

Harry nods and bites his lips, thinking that it should have been harder to break it off than it was.

“Maybe this is a sign,” Nick says, “since I’m getting transferred to San Diego anyway. You would have never agreed to move with me.”

Harry breathes out. He hadn’t even thought of that, “You’re right.”

Nick gulps and puts the ring in his back pocket, sighing, “I’ll see you around, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t respond as Nick walks out of the kitchen and he hears the sound of his front door opening and closing. It takes him another few minutes to process that Nick had also left his set of keys on the island right next to him.  _ How had it happened so quickly? Why wasn't it earth-shattering? Why wasn’t he more upset? _

He numbly pours himself a glass of wine and leans against the doorway looking into the hallway where all his stuff from the attic is crowded. He’d been using it for storage before. Now, he wanted to fix it up into a makeshift bedroom for Landon. He looks at all the boxes calculatingly, knowing h won't be able to make it happen in two weeks without some help.

He finishes his glass of wine in one large gulp. When he finally realizes who he could ask for help, his eyes close in defeat.

***

Louis looks around at the final product of Landon’s ‘room’ in his loft and smiles. Harry told him about his idea after he talked to Liam. They both agreed on having joint custody after the six months were over, but Louis wanted to get the room finished before the week was up, so Liam could check it out. Just in case Landon wanted to spend a few nights there.

It was still a bit awkward to be around each other after so long, but they had a silent truce going for Landon’s sake. Louis figured it would get better as time went on. Whether they liked it or not, they were apart of each other’s lives now for good.

Zayn comes into the room a second later, “Bro, there’s a guy here saying he needs your help with something important.”

Louis looks at him in confusion, but follows him down to the bar. He’s shocked to see Harry standing there with a soft-looking lavender sweater on and a mildly annoyed look on his face. Louis vaguely thinks he’s adorable, but brushes the thought away the instant he registers it.

“What’s up, Haz?”

The nickname startles a laugh out of Harry, “I haven’t been called that since high school.”

Louis smiles, “It was always a personal favorite of mine.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “You’re the one that made it up, dipshit.”

“Exactly,” Louis smirks.

Harry chuckles a little and then composes himself, remembering why he’s here in the first place, “I need your help with something.”

“So I heard.” Louis replies, “With what, exactly?”

“I’m having trouble moving all of the boxes out of Landon’ room in time. There’s too many of them, and I’ll still need to decorate once I’m finished.” At Louis’ raised eyebrows, he elaborates, “I can’t do it all alone, so I was hoping you could help me out a little bit before Liam comes to check it out next week.”

Louis considers his schedule, “Zayn! Do you think you could cover for me tonight?”

Zayn’s head pops out from the storage room, “Why?”

He nods over to Harry, “Haz needs some help with Landon’s room at his house.”

Zayn smirks but tries to cover it up with a cough, “Sure, I can cover for you.”

Louis ignores his idiot business partner and turns back to Harry, “Looks like we have a date tonight, Curly.”

Harry scoffs, “In your dreams, Lou.”

Louis watches Harry walk out of the bar with a stupid grin on his face. He hears Zayn make a whipping sound from the storage room, “Fuck off!”

Zayn only laughs. The dick.

***

Louis climbs down the ladder with the last paint can, “So, why did you want to put Landon up in the attic?”

Harry hands Louis a beer before taking a sip of his own, “I just thought, since he’s a teenager, he’d want more space and privacy.”

Louis nods and does the same. They stay in comfortable silence for a minute before Louis finally asks what he’s been dying to since he got there hours before, “Why couldn’t your fiancee help you out with this?”

Harry sighs and gestures for Louis to follow him out of the room. He leads him to the living room and they sit down on the couch. Once Harry gets comfortable, he answers, “We broke up about a week after Landon’s court hearing.”

“Shit,” Louis whispers, “you alright?”

Harry purses his lips to the side, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV, “Strangely: yes.”

Louis looks at him in bewilderment, “But that was only a week ago. And weren’t you dating this guy for a while?”

Harry finally turns his head to look at Louis and smiles softly at the concerned look on his face. Louis had really grown up over the past sixteen years. He matured. Harry liked this new Louis a lot.

“Yeah, it was only last week, but-” he takes a moment to pause and find the right words to say, “I never really felt like I was in love with Nick. I love him, sure. But, I’m not  _ in love _ with him, you know?”

Louis nods and waits for Harry to continue.

“When I said yes to his proposal, I knew in the back of my head that I was settling. Not in the good way, where you finally meet that person that makes you want to slow down and smell the roses. But, in the way I always thought I would.”

“What do you mean ‘you always thought you would’?”

“Nick was the only guy after high school that ended up being interested in me for all the right reasons. He accepted my flaws and treated me right. But, Nick is a white-picket-fence type of guy. I knew that, and I knew that wasn’t who I was, but I also convinced myself that he was my last chance to get it right. So, I said yes even though I knew it wasn’t going to work.”

“So, you’re not upset?” Louis asks again, just to make sure.

Harry contemplates it for a minute, “I’m mostly scared. That I won’t be able to find someone. That I’ll be lonely. I’ll have Landon, of course, but that’s completely different.”

Louis laughs lightly, “I can relate.”

Harry smiles, “Oh yeah? Tell me about it,” he demands.

Louis sighs and brings a leg up onto the sofa and folds it under himself, propping his head up with his arm on the back of it, “Jake was my first serious boyfriend in a long time when Landon came to my door a few weeks ago.”

“Was?”

Louis nods a bit sadly, “Yeah, he said he didn’t want to have a kid in his life right now, and then he left.”

“That’s terrible, Lou. I’m sorry.”

Louis waves off the apology, “It’s alright. It got me out of meeting the parents at least. You remember how bad I am at that?”

Harry laughs, “Oh yes, I remember. You escaped through the bathroom door window, I believe?”

Louis blushes and laughs along, “Yeah, I think that’s about right.” Louis remembers something from earlier, “Hey,” he says to get Harry’s attention, “you have Landon, yeah. But, you’ve also got me. You know that right? I might’ve been an jackass in high school, but I’m gonna do whatever I can to make it up to you and our son.”

Harry’s eyes soften and he smiles, “Thanks Louis.” He lightly touches Louis’ hand, “The feeling’s mutual.”

Louis feels electricity run up his arm from where Harry is touching him and he gasps quietly. He gulps, and maneuvers so that his hand is intertwined with Harry’s, “Thanks,” he says with sincerity.

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand and smiles up at him through his eyelashes. Louis once again can’t help thinking about how adorable his Haz is, even after all these years. He really screwed up a good thing. He must have said the last part out loud, because Harry looks up at him in confusion, “Screwed up what good thing.”

Louis blushes and looks away, “Us. You and me. I was so scared to love someone that I messed it up and I hurt the only person I ever gave any fucks about.”

He hears Harry give a sharp intake of breath and blushes even more. At this point, Harry could probably see it as clear as day.

Harry reaches up and grabs Louis’ chin lightly to turn his head back to him. He scoots closer so that their faces are only inches apart, “I forgive you.” For the first time in sixteen years of Harry telling himself that he forgave Louis for what he did, he actually believes it this time.

Louis interprets Harry’s actions for what they are and leans in slowly, so he doesn’t scare him away. When Harry starts leaning in as well, Louis takes charge and brushes their lips together in a petal soft kiss. He feels Harry’s smile against his own and feels a weight lifted off his shoulders when their lips come together in more firm kisses. 

Harry feels a sense of rightness when he kisses Louis; a sense of belonging. 

Their kisses get more heated as the minutes pass on. Somehow without either of them noticing, Louis ends up on top with Harry’s legs around his waist and large hands running through his hair. Louis pulls away to catch his breath, “I just want you to know that I didn’t come here expecting any of this,” he kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth, “but I’m not complaining.”

Harry laughs breathily and runs his hands down Louis’ side, causing him to shiver, “I know, Lou. I’m not complaining either. But, if we do this,” he stretches out his neck to make room for Louis as he starts to kiss there, “it has to be the start of something more than just a booty call.”

Louis stops for a second and pulls back to look Harry in the eye, “I feel the same way. I want to be with you, Harry. For good this time.”

Harry bites his lip, “Yeah?”

Louis leans down and kisses him deeply before pulling away again, “Yeah.”

Harry grins and pushes Louis off of him so he can stand up. He laughs at the confused pout Louis directs at him. He grab Louis’ hands and leads him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

***

Everything kinda blurs together after that. There are the more defining moments, though. 

When Louis preps him, he’s slow and careful. He teases Harry with small, wet kisses to his cock as he rocks his fingers in and out of him.

The noises Harry makes drive Louis mad until he’s three fingers deep and can’t take it anymore, so he rolls on a condom and slides in. He fits perfectly, and the moans they both let out are low and half desperate.

Harry’s body arches up into Louis’ when he’s finally adjusted to the size. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s slim waist and holds him close as he rocks into him at a slow and loving place, promising him the world in the soft kisses he gives his neck and lips.

When Louis aims just right and finally hits the spot that drives Harry completely out of his mind, Harry nearly cries as he clings onto Louis for dear life.

Louis is the first to cum, but Harry doesn’t last a second longer when he feels Louis spasm inside of him and the feeling of his hips stuttering.

After they both come down from their highs, Louis continues to kiss Harry’s neck softly until Harry giggles and pushes him away. Louis pulls out with a smile on his face, and they lay wrapped together on the bed after he's thrown the condom away and they’ve both wiped down. 

They talk about the future. There’s promises and love declarations and discussion of how to tell Landon. 

Overall, the night was a symbol of finally getting together for good; for finally getting it right after so long.

There will be problems and complications, of course. But, really, how hard could a teenager be? 

Right?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Landon's attic bedroom](https://atmedia.imgix.net/10c6ff51789839e55fee30c3d3e8e5ec9e966c6e?auto=format&q=45&w=540.0&h=304.0&fit=max&cs=strip) if you're interested.
> 
> Big thank you to my best friend, Flynn, for beta reading this for me and for being my cheerleader and muse.
> 
> And also to my main beta reader (I don't know how she puts up with me) [brxbasically](https://brxbasically.tumblr.com/) for taking the time to look this over at last minute. <3
> 
> I'll reply to ALL comments once the authors are revealed.


End file.
